


So That's Where Dragons Come From

by Soulstoned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dragon Fucking, Dragon Riders, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Sex Magic, Size Kink, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Jeruld has just been accepted to the dragon rider's academy, but before he can attend he must acquire his own egg.He didn't expect it to go like this.
Relationships: Dragon/Human Man
Comments: 12
Kudos: 309
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	So That's Where Dragons Come From

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



Jeruld walks quietly into the cave, careful not to make a sound as he peers around, searching for a nest through the dim light from the setting sun outside the cave's entrance.

He was recently accepted into the dragon rider's academy, but as a requirement of admission he needs to bring his own egg. After some asking around, he was finally told by some of the residents of the nearest village that a dragon lives in a cave near the top of this mountain. 

He sees the glittering gold and jewels of the dragon's hoard and approaches, hoping to find a nest full of eggs nearby. If he can just snatch one and be on his way before the dragon returns it will be smooth sailing from here. 

Before he can get any closer, the light from the cave entrance is blocked out and he turns to see a huge dragon blocking the exit, wings spread wide to block him in.

He stumbles backward and trips into the glittering pile, looking up at the fearsome dragon who is stepping closer. "What brings you here, human?" The dragon asks, leaning close enough that Jeruld can feel the dragon's breath against his face.

Jeruld has to think quickly, he can't exactly admit that he came here to attempt a kidnapping. "I was accepted to the dragon rider academy and I need an egg," Fuck. Shit, that is not what he meant to say, he thinks to himself as he closes his eyes and pulls as far from the dragon's face as he can. "I uh… I came because I thought you might be able to help me find a dragon egg in need of a home," he finishes, opening one eye to peer at the dragon and see if he bought it.

The dragon is looking at him appraisingly. "You're a bit smaller than I normally have, but I suppose you'll do," he says.

Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He's food. This is how it ends. 

"I'll have you know that I have no intention of becoming a parent, but if you truly want an egg you shall have one," the dragon says. 

Wait, what? Jeruld slowly relaxes and sits up on the pile of gold as the dragon looks down on him in interest.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Undress," the dragon commands.

"What?" Jeruld asks in bewilderment.

"It will be easier if you are undressed _before_ we get started, unless you want your clothes to tear," the dragon says, rolling his eyes and gesturing to his sharp claws.

"Get started with what? Isn't there a nest or…" Jeruld trails off, looking around the cave.

The dragon facepalms. "I can't leave my eggs in a _nest_. Honestly, where do you humans even come up with these things. They have to be kept at body temperature to thrive and dragons have far more important things to do than sit around like some sort of bird," he says, sounding almost offended by the implication.

"Wait, does that mean…" Jeruld asks nervously.

"Now you're getting there," the dragon says. "If you want an egg you're going to have to carry it yourself. I guarantee the other first years at the academy will be doing the same."

Jeruld slowly starts to remove his clothes while thinking through his options. It is starting to come together now why people both inside the academy and out were reluctant to talk about the process of acquiring an egg. Now that he thinks about it, during his tour he never met a single first year student. It also explains why the dragons haven't banded together to burn the academy to the ground like he would expect them to do if it was just an elaborate kidnapping organization. Of course the dragons are in on it.

After a few moments he is undressed and standing awkwardly in front of the dragon, unsure what to do next as the dragon cages him in and begins unsheathing his massive cock, and oh boy there is no way that thing is going to fit. Jeruld has always considered himself pretty adventurous in bed, but his self preservation instincts are screaming at him to get the fuck out and find a different profession.

The dragon begins to laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face," he says. "Although it appears you haven't lost interest."

Jeruld looks down and sees his cock hardening at the sight of the dragon in front of him. He always knew one day his dick was going to get him in a world of trouble, and apparently that day is today. The dragon reaches out with the blunt tip of one claw and runs it across his cock with an amused grin. "Cute."

Jeruld can't fight back his blush at that. "So uh… I have some logistical questions," he says, unable to take his eyes off the dragon cock in front of him. Every time he thinks he has seen all of it a bit more unsheathes and it is getting thicker as it hardens. 

"I think you may be underestimating yourself, tiny one," the dragon says, reaching behind him to pluck a jeweled bottle from his hoard, and holding it out for Jeruld to take.

He looks down at the bottle with suspicion and screws off the top, pulling it up to his nose for a sniff. It smells strong. He shrugs and tips it back, thinking if he is about to experience death by dragon dick he might as well be drunk for the experience.

The liquid settles like a warmth in his belly as he sinks to the floor, unable to find the strength to stand. He feels light and pleasant, even through the unusual sensation in his gut that he can't quite place. The dragon gives him a moment before picking him up like a rag doll. Here goes nothing, he thinks to himself, closing his eyes as the dragon positions him over his cock and he feels the head resting against his ass.

As the dragon begins to press in it feels amazing, like nothing he could have even imagined. Every nerve in his body lights up in pleasure as the dragon splits him open, pressing deeper and deeper. He opens his eyes and looks down on his body where his belly is bulging outward from the massive cock. He feels like he is moving through molasses as he places his hands on the bulge while the dragon continues to slowly slide into him until he can feel the cock in his ribcage. 

He never would have thought he would be spending the evening as a dragon's cocksleeve, but at this moment he can't bring himself to regret it as the dragon begins to move him up and down. Fucking him more like one would a toy than a lover. All he can do is watch in awe as the bulge in his belly moves with the dragon, stretching and filling him in ways he is quickly realizing he likes very much. 

He relaxes into the sensation resting his hands on his belly and feeling each thrust from the massive beast. He loses track of how many times he comes before the dragon begins to pick up the pace, slamming into him fully with a release that bulges his belly out even further. He feels something wide and solid pressing at his rim before sinking in and settling low in his gut as the dragon pulls out with a gush of fluid, leaving him feeling achingly empty aside from the egg, which is settled nicely, curving his belly out and making him look pregnant. He lets out a laugh when he realizes he is.

The dragon lays him down on the cave floor and rummages through his hoard for a blanket to cover him with.

"Sleep it off, in the morning I'll fly you to the academy," The dragon says, petting him awkwardly until he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? Actually, I stand by this one.


End file.
